Secret Santa
by Milady29
Summary: Matt meets the Dawson family for the first time when they are together for Christmas. He is nervous and anxious to meet her family, but were his worries really necessary?


''Come on sweety!''

Gabriela almost begged him while she was looking at her dress in the mirror.

''Are you sure I should come with you? It is a really close thing with you and your family and I am n-'' Before Matt could finish his sentence Gabby kissed him and put a christmas hat on his head.

''See, you can pass for Buddy the elf.''

Matt grabbed the hat from his head and dropped it on her head.

''Red looks better on you than it does on me.'' He teased as she got annoyed as she just had done her hair.

''His hat is green.'' She mumbled.

''But seriously, should I come? I am not in your secret Santa family happening and I don't think I should be. I don't even know your parents!''

''Please just come with me babe, it will be fun. Secret Santa is not secret in my family we always know who gave it to us anyway which makes it funny. Besides, I am sure Antonio and my dad won't pull guns on you with Christmas so it is safe to meet my family now.''

Matt looked lost as she said that.

''Kidding sweetie, they won't pull a gun on your. Please just come with me!''

Finally Matt gave in and got dressed in his best clothes as she did the final touch to her make-up. A few minutes later they drove away in his pick-up. They drove to her parents house, which was a really large house on the way downtown and Matt got out, nervous. What if her family didn't like him? Sure, he knew Antonio and Antonio was alright with their relationship but he had no idea what to expect from her parents, except they were more upper class.

The front door was opened by an older version of Gabriela and she greeted him, introduced herself as Marlina, Gabby's mom. A taller man popped up behind her and also introduced himself. Eduardo, her father.

''We are glad you could make it, we have been looking forward to meet you.''

''Dad, dad, the Grinch is here!''

''Diego!'' Antonio sighed as Matt and Gabby entered the living room that was decorated with all sorts of Christmas decoration.

''That is my nephew, Diego. My niece, Eva and Antonio's wife, Laura.'' Gabriela introduced her family and Matt shook all their hands, introducing himself a little awkward.

''Matt, what would you like to drink?'' Antonio hit him on the shoulder. ''We have beer, if you like.''

''I am driving, wouldn't dare to take a beer from a cop in this situation.'' Matt said with a shy smile, but the Dawson family started to laugh. Okay, so he just had to be himself. He sat down next to Gabby as Antonio handed him a cola and they started Christmas dinner at the large dinner table. Diego was talking about sports and Antonio about the new case he was working on and it was funny, because they were a lot a like in their way of telling things.

''Is it time for presents yet?'' Eva said hopefully as they had finished dessert.

''Go look if there is something under the tree that has your name!'' Marlina said and the twins ran away from the table, walking back with stashes of presents. Matt could barely pass the small present to Eva but he could see her dropping it in the secret santa box.

''Sorry we didn't know you would be in the drawing for secret Santa.'' Laura apologized as the twins also brought a large box containing all the presents for the adults.

''That doesn't matter. I got you all a little something, but because I didn't know what to buy I took gift cards.'' Matt apologized as he laid them all on the table.

''Thank you very much, that is really kind of you.'' Laura smiled and she handed the stash out to all the adults.

''This one is for Antonio.'' Laura handed the first one to her husband and Antonio ripped the paper off. He looked a little annoyed when he saw it was a stash of books with easy recipes and heard his mom giggling, holding her hand in front of his mouth.

''Oh yeah there is hope again in the kitchen of Casa di Dawson.'' Laura sighed relieved and the table laughed.

''ha ha. Funny mom.'' Antonio said quasi displeased, but he laughed a few seconds later.

''I say one thing: Exploding eggs.'' Gabriela laughed as she put her wineglass down.

The whole table laughed again and Matt just laughed along, as he guessed Antonio had let eggs explode once.

''I think it is time for the twins to open one of their presents.'' Eduardo stated and everybody nodded.

''Oh yeah! FIFA 14!'' Diego waved with the game in his hands.

''Just Dance!'' Eva said happy when she looked at her game.

''Booooring!'' Diego teased her.

''You are boring!'' Eva said so sassy everybody had a good laugh again.

''This one is for Gabby.'' Laura handed it out and Gabby opened it, to find a pair of handcuffs.

''Antonio. Why?'' She mumbled, looking at them.

''Can't be carefull enough when my sister is around that Casey. Besides...might come in handy in be-''

''ANTONIO!'' Laura poked him.

''There is also something else for you.'' Antonio sighed as he rubbed over his sore side. Gabby took the other present and unwrapped it, to find a new watch. ''I heard you lost the last one on shift, so I though it might come in handy.

''Thanks Antonio for all these decorations for the wrists.''

''This one is for Matt.'' Laura frowned as she handed him the gift.

''If you don't like it, I kept the receipt. I wasn't sure if Gabby took you tonight but I figured you shouldn't leave empty handed.'' Marlina smiled at him.

''Oh, you shouldn't have!'' Matt opened, looking at the 007 perfume. ''I love this smell, thank you!''

Marlina and Eduardo also got their gifts.

''Gabby another one for you!'' Matt looked at the ceiling as if he didn't know anything about it and Gabriela opened it, to find a small silver bracelet.

''Hmmm I wonder whom that was. Santa must have heard how much I like it when we passed the jeweler.'' She kissed Matt on his cheek.

''This one is for...Matt?'' Puzzled Laura handed it to Matt. Matt opened it, frowning and he found a watch, looking a lot like the one Gabriela had gotten.

''I thought you should match each other, even if it was not sure you would come tonight.''

''Thank you every much Antonio, I like it a lot!''

The twins got to open all of their gifts now and after they did Laura grabbed another present.

''Who got me multiple presents?'' She said looking in the box, as everybody else had gotten their gifts already.

''Wooh, that one is not yours.'' Eduardo laughed as she got one out.

Matt looked puzzled as it was given to him and he opened it, to find a float for fishing.

''In case you ever want to use the cabin for fishing again.'' Eduardo laughed as he saw Matt putting it on his pile of presents, while the others all had one.

''This one must be mine.'' Laura laughed as she grabbed the envelope.

''Matt!'' She handed it over to him and Matt couldn't keep himself from laughing.

''A weekend in the cabin in the spring, love Gabby. That is so sweet.'' He kissed her on the cheek.

''Haha Mommy had no secret Santa!'' Diego laughed but Laura grabbed another envelope out of the box with her name.

''A shopping weekend in Milwaukee in a hotel with my sister-in-law of choice...hmmm...I think I will go for you Gabby!'' Laura laughed. ''Thank you!''

''I am just wondering what I did wrong when I went to my parents in law the first time for christmas -OUCH!'' Antonio rubbed over his side again as Laura poked him again.

''Thanks so much guys.'' Matt smiled looking at his pile of presents. This was more than he could wish for. After a more chatting and laughing they left.

''You have been spoiled.''

''I know, but does that also count for tonight? Or am I getting handcuffs?'' He said with puppy eyes.

''Ofcourse, buddy the elf!'' She laid her head against his shoulder as he drove away and looked at the precious bracelet around her wrists.

''Merry Christmas sweety.'' He kissed or on the head while still focussing on the traffic.

''Merry Christmas Buddy.''

* * *

NOTE: And a merry Christmas to you!

I hope you liked this short one-shot and I also hope you will have great holidays with your family or friends if you festive it!

Thank you for reading and please leave a secret Santa present in the form of a review before you go!


End file.
